


Babysitting Stiles

by Spiral_Downwards



Series: Just because you can choose your friends doesn't mean you have to be picky [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Sheriff Stilinski needs a hug, Stiles tries to be responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiral_Downwards/pseuds/Spiral_Downwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff comes home to find a different person babysitting Stiles than when he left for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Can I apologize for the horrible name of this story?
> 
> If anyone has ideas for criminals or situations for this series, I would love to hear them.

Sheriff Stilinski took off his gun holster as he shut his front door behind him. He had worked a double shift and was getting home near one in the morning. He ran a hand through his hair while sighing. It was so hard. Everything was hard. Even though Claudia had been gone for over a year, it still hurt walking in to his house, knowing Claudia wasn't going to pop out from another room with a grin and a new story about her and Stiles day spent causing chaos. It still hurt knowing Stiles had lost his mother and barely got to see his father.

He walked towards the sounds of voices, frowning and wondering why Katty, the babysitter of the week, still had Stiles up. He peeked into the living room and saw the back of an unfamiliar head sitting on his couch talking to his son.

Within seconds of jumping the sofa and pinning the stranger to the floor, Sheriff Stilinski realized he may have jumped the gun. 

“Joe?”

A grinning criminal stared back up at his confused face, “Evening, Sheriff.” 

“Stiles,” Sheriff Stilinski began with shaky patience, “Why is there a petty criminal in my living room?” 

“Hey! Only the crimes I got caught doing were petty,” Joe pouted from the floor, and the sheriff felt his blood pressure begin to rise.

“Katty got upset and left,” Stiles began, happily watching his father from the couch, “I only set one of her eyebrows on fire. She’s a total drama queen, and Becky lasted two weeks and _she_ had to go to the emergency room twice. Katty’s a total crybaby,” Stiles said matter-of-factly. At his father’s unimpressed face Stiles continued his monologue, “So, then I was alone at the house, which breaks house rule seven, so I figured I needed to find someone else, and I knew you needed to work. So, I thought who is an adult without a job and then I was like, Hey, Joe! So, I called Joe and he came right over to watch T.V. with me and finish the handcuff lesson,” Stiles finished with a grin. He was rather proud of himself for handling the situation on his own. 

The sheriff stared between Stiles and Joe before finally releasing Joe from the floor, “When did Katty leave?”

“2:30”

“You stayed with Stiles for 10 hours just because he called you,” Sheriff Stilinski asked in shock.

“Well, the little dude was all by himself, and he was so worried about making you miss work again,” Joe shrugged as he stood up from the floor. He grinned at Stiles as he flopped back down beside him. He wrapped an arm around Stiles and smiled at the Sheriff, “Besides, he’s awesome. You should see him pick a lock. He’s got natural talent,” Stiles grinned wider and puffed out his chest. He was a _natural._

The sheriff got a constipated look on his face. Being a single parent was hard, but sometimes help came from the weirdest of places. Eventually, Sheriff Stilinski gave up trying to decipher how he felt about this situation, “Did you two eat dinner yet?”

“Joe ordered pizza for me and him.”

At least there was a bright side. 

“We got a salad for you dad.” Stiles grinned up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t remember if the Stilinski house has a walkway or goes straight into the living room, so I picked walkway


End file.
